


Comedia

by kangeiko



Category: Firefly
Genre: Character of Color, Character of Faith, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepherd Book has a little chat with Jayne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comedia

*

Shepherd Book was waiting for him at the breakfast table. "Good morning, Jayne. Coffee?" Book had, in fact, been waiting for over an hour, drinking coffee and considering the best way to approach this. There was something to be said for keeping his nose out of Jayne's business, of course, but it was problematic when Jayne's business had results like this. He hefted the pot. "Got plenty."

Jayne was still half-asleep at this point and midway through pulling his vest back on. "Naw. Later. Need juice and protein, first, I reckon, Shepherd." He waved a hand in the general direction of the table. "Dǒng ma?"

"No. I don't believe I do." As Jayne blinked at him, startled, Shepherd turned to put the pot back down on the counter with an audible _thunk_, and braced his arms for a moment. He eventually turned to face Jayne, who had acquired the suspiciously tolerant look of those that have something to hide. "I had this little talk with the Captain a while back. Truth be told, I had not anticipated a similar discussion with you, Jayne." He raised eyebrow at Jayne's dishevelled appearance.

Jayne smoothed down his vest self-consciously. "I don't know what you're talking about, Shepherd."

"Sure you do." Book crossed his arms. "What you _don't_ know about is the special level of hell reserved for people like you."

Jayne's hand stopped mid-gesture. "Shah muh?" he asked, voice suddenly low and guarded.

"You heard. You took advantage of that boy."

"Preacher, I don't know what sort o' gorram Puritan fei hua you're about to spew, but –"

"No such thing." Book shook his head. "But you don't look like a man who's having his cake – or eating it. In fact, I'd have to say that you look mighty guilty," he paused, "for a hero."

"Yeah, well, I'm a modest guy." Jayne said, shifting uncomfortably. His eyes flickered to the door, as if judging whether he could make a run for it.

A small part of Book was pleased at this, gratified that he still retained the ability to make 6'4" mercs consider running for the door. A larger part was somewhat appalled. He moved closer to Jayne, who took a step back and ended up against the edge of the table. Chopsticks clattered to the floor. "There is a special circle of hell for traitors, did you know? Judas and Brutus are there, eaten by Satan himself. _Dǒng ma_?"

Jayne paled. "He told you. The Cap'n – he –"

Shepherd shook his head. "He did no such thing. But Simon was looking at you like you were the risen Lord himself, last night. And here you are now, bright and early – and smelling of guilt." Height had its advantages, and one was that he could stand close enough to Jayne to force the merc to look him in the eye and stop studying the tips of his boots with great interest. "You stay away from him, Jayne. Or it'll be more than just star-struck gratitude you'll have to deal with."

Jayne's shoulders slumped. "Run-tse duh fwo-tzo, Shepherd, what am I supposed to do instead? He keeps – he -" He stopped and shrugged; a look of frustrated puzzlement crowded across his face. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

This, Shepherd understood. He gave it some thought. "He likes apples."

*

fin


End file.
